fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Burning Breakdown
Burning Breakdown is the sixteenth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, Masterz and the Dark Master finally had their brawl. It was a tough battle between Drago and Drakohex, the Perfect Core against the Forbidden Core. What they didn't know is that underground, an evil Bakugan known as Darkus Drothkenoid was absorbing the energy released by the battle, but he and Drakohex lost it all. When the B.E.C.B. returned to Earth after their victory, BDI was under attack. The Dark Hex Brawlers found the Terranian Jewel Fragment. Right now, Phantom, Emilia, Destroyer, Jade, Axel, App, and Vex are in Bakugan Dimensions Interspace, witnessing it all. Dark Master: "Terrance, great job. I don't see anyone here trying to stop us, these humans are smart." Voice: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Mercury Dragonoid!" It looked like a Titanium Dragonoid. Rina: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Gren!" Voice 2: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Mutant Taylean!" It just looked like a regular Taylean. Rina: "Ability Activate! Cool Zero!" Taylean and Dragonoid were frozen. Voices: "Bakugan Mutate Morph!" The Bakugan broke free of the ice and exchanged body parts. Voice 1: "Mutant Dragonoid Ability Activate! Pyrus Tornado!" Gren was defeated. Duncan: "Bakugan Br.." Dark Master: "Stop, no point in fighting. They have interesting powers, but we already have what we wanted." Jade: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Brawlacus Dharak! Ability Activate! Light-Wave Burst!" Dharak blasted back the Dark Hex and took the Terranian Jewel Fragment. Voice 2: "Mercury Taylean Ability Activate! Ventus Burn!" Taylean attacked Dharak. Jade: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Person 1: "Taking back what doesn't belong to you! We're Team Mutant and we're here to protect the Terranian Jewel Fragment!" Axel: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Sabator!" Rina: "What do we do, Master? You can't fight, Drakohex is too worn out and I was just defeated." Dark Master: "Alliance of the Dark Hex, do not let Sabator get that Jewel Fragment! And bring me that Dharak, she seems to be great at healing." Dark Hex: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Subterra Bolcanon and Haos Lumagrowl stood. Katana: "Ability Activate! Lightwave Berserk!" Lumagrowl blasted everyone back and grabbed the Jewel Fragment. Me: "How do they hold it without swallowing it? Its really small." Phantom: "I don't know. We good to brawl?" Me: "Drago's pretty exhausted." Phantom: "Follow my lead. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Tornado Hawktor! Hey Jade, help out Brawley!" Jade: "Ability Activate! Heal Reincorcement!" Drago stood with his power restored. Dark Master: "Darkus Ability; Power Transfer. Drakohex, absorb some of that power and rise!" Drakohex stood. Phantom and I: "Super Fusion Ability Activate! FireStorm Fusion!" The power of Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid and Ventus Tornado Hawktor was meant to unite into one being, but something backfired. The Fusion failed and all non-Pyrus and Ventus Bakugan were returned to their ball forms. Us: "How?!" Dark Master: "It seems that we are no longer capable of brawling. Dark Hex, retreat." Blast: "But my king, I am still capable of fighting. As a matter of fact, Bakugan Brawl! Rise Evil Lumino Dragonoid!" Dark Master: "You really are a hot-headed Pyrus brawler aren't you? As you wish, brawl until your heart gives out." He handed Blast some ability cards and stood back to watch the show. The other 5 Dark Hex Brawlers retreated, except for Duncan. Blast: "Ability Activate! NecroFire!" Lumino Dragonoid's body became engulfed in flames, and he rapidly attacked the other Bakugan. Hawktor, Mutant Dragonoid, and Taylean were unconscious. He grabbed Blitz Dragonoid's chest plate and the power of the Perfect Core was being transferred. Drago was in too much pain too move. Drakohex: (in head) 'That is my power! How dare he steal it before I do!' My Crimson Jewel Fragment glowed, then Drakohex stood. He turned red like a Pyrus Bakugan. Dark Master: "Pyrus Drakohex? What are you doing?" Drakohex: "I can't let him have that power, it is MY birthright!" The mouth on his chest opened. Suddenly, all our Jewel Fragments glowed. Both Blitz and Lumino Dragonoid glowed with power. I felt pain throughout my body. Drago's body became engulfed in flames as well, then the flames merged and took the form of a gigantic dragon. It resembled the ghost dragon I saw right before Drago evolved. The Terrranian Jewel Fragment glowed right in the middle of the room. My transformation into a Dragonoid began. My eyes became green and reptilian, my teeth became fangs and my nails became claws. The power of all Bakugan around was being directed into the two conflicting Dragonoids. There was a huge explosion of power. All of a sudden, we were back on Earth, our Bakugan were returned to ball form, and the kid with the Mercury Dragonoid was holding the Terranian Jewel Fragment. "I am Max, leader of Team Mutant. My Ventus using friend here is Shane. Who are you? Who were they? And why do you want this?" He said. Me: "I'm Brawley X Masterz, leader of the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers. We need that to save the multiverse of Bakugan, they were the Dark Hex Brawlers who want to rule all Bakugan. I'm wearing the Crimson Jewel Fragment around my neck right now, see?" Max: "Then tomorrow, we brawl. We must see if you are worthy to wield the Terranian Jewel Fragment, I think Interspace is a little messed up from all that action." B.E.C.B.: "Deal." Team Mutant: "Until then." New Vestroia ﻿ Duncan: "How'd we end up here?" Drakohex: "The huge power output teleported us back here." Dark Master: "Bastion Lazar, you are in a huge amount of trouble." Blast: "It was all worth it." Dark Master: "How exactly?" Blast: "All that power gave my Bakugan an accelerated Evolution. Meet Pyrus Meta Dragonoid. He is now linked with the Perfect Core." Dark Master: "Very well, but you will still be punished. Meta Dragonoid, reserve some of that power, not just for battle, but for Drakohex. Now let's return to Dyzekia." Drakohex: (whisper) "Keep an eye on them." Dark Master: (whisper) "I will." Team Mutant; Allies or enemies? Meta Dragonoid; powerful or a threat? Terranian Jewel Fragment; possesion of whos? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes